tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas the Tank Engine
* C. Reginald Dalby |publisher= * Edmund Ward * Kaye & Ward * Egmont Publishing |series=The Railway Series |published=18 October 1946 - present |previous=The Three Railway Engines |next=James the Red Engine }} Thomas the Tank Engine is the second book in [[The Railway Series|the Railway Series]]. Foreword Dear Christopher, Here is your friend Thomas the Tank Engine. He wanted to come out of his station yard and see the world. These stories tell you how he did it. I hope you will like them because you helped me to make them. Your Loving Daddy Stories ''Thomas and Gordon Thomas is a little blue tank engine who acts as the station pilot and takes pleasure in surprising Gordon. Gordon, furious, wonders how to pay Thomas out. Next day, Thomas is late and forgets to get uncoupled after shunting Gordon's coaches. Gordon takes Thomas on a wild high-speed journey across Sodor. Thomas later resolves to never tease Gordon again. Thomas' Train Henry is ill and Thomas is the only one available to take his train. Thomas, impatient, leaves too early and only stops when a signalman points out he is missing his coaches. Thomas goes back and is able to take the train that time, but is teased by the others for a long time afterwards. Thomas and the Trucks Thomas wants to see the world, but no one takes notice until Edward offers him to pull his train the next day. Thomas is excited but careless and the trucks push him down Gordon's Hill. Thomas manages to stop in time and the Fat Director tells him to start shunting trucks at Wellsworth. Thomas and the Breakdown Train Thomas is shunting when some trucks push James across the Island and into a field. Thomas comes to his rescue with the Breakdown Train and is rewarded with two coaches and his own branch line. Characters Thomas and Gordon * Thomas * Gordon * Henry * The Fat Director Thomas' Train * Thomas * The Fat Director * Henry * Edward * Gordon Thomas and the Trucks * Thomas * Edward * Troublesome Trucks * The Fat Director * Henry * Gordon Thomas and the Breakdown Train * Thomas * Gordon * James * Troublesome Trucks * The Fat Director * Edward * Annie and Clarabel * Henry Locations Thomas and Gordon * Vicarstown * Vicarstown Sheds * Crovan's Gate Thomas' Train * Vicarstown * Vicarstown Sheds Thomas and the Trucks * Vicarstown * Vicarstown Sheds * Vicarstown Yards * Henry's Tunnel * Gordon's Hill * Wellsworth * Wellsworth Yards Thomas and the Breakdown Train * Wellsworth * Wellsworth Yards * Wellsworth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Wellsworth Bridge * The Cow Field * Knapford Trivia * This book marks the debut of Thomas, who quickly became the most popular character of the series to the point that the whole franchise centred around him. * The book was released digitally for Apple products on 11 May 2012. * The story ''Thomas and Gordon was featured in a 2010 magazine promoting the 65th Anniversary Edition. * This book was first illustrated by Reginald Payne. The illustrations were later modified by C. Reginald Dalby in 1950. One noticeable change was the fifth illustration of Thomas and Gordon, where Thomas pulls the coaches in backwards; when originally painted he was pulling them in forwards. * The 2015 edition of the book credits the illustrator as C. Reginald Dalby. * New illustrations done by Loraine Marshall were made for Mr. Perkins segments. James and Henry were recoloured red and green respectively and James was given the number 5, making them more consistent with their television series appearances. Stories include: ** Spills and Thrills (UK)/''Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures'' (US) - Thomas and Gordon ** Tale of the Brave (UK)/''Engines to the Rescue'' (US) - Thomas and the Breakdown Train ** Railway Mischief (UK)/''Tales on the Rails'' (US) - Thomas' Train ** Thomas and the Trucks was the only story from this book to not receive any new illustrations from Loraine Marshall. * A 70th Anniversary print, along with the special anniversary edition, were released on 16 April 2015. * A personalised version of the book was released by Signature Publishing. * The foreword of the book was used on UK and US broadcasts of the show on Nick Jr. and PBS from 2004 to 2012. * The phrase "Really Useful Engine" was said for the first time in the series by the Fat Director in Thomas and the Trucks. * Thomas and Gordon is based on a real event that occurred with an express train and the pilot leaving Liverpool Street station in London. * Thomas' Train is based on a real event that occurred mostly in the GER "Jazz" service and at other places and other times. * Thomas and the Breakdown Train was based on a story Wilbert Awdry was told by a London, Midland and Scottish Railway guard. * This is the first Railway Series book to be directly adapted into the CGI Series, in The Adventure Begins. * The events of this book took place in 1924/5. Goofs * In the fifth illustration of Thomas' Train, Thomas is missing the red lining on the rear of his bunker. * In the first illustration of Thomas and the Trucks, Edward's face is tilted and is a much darker shade of grey. * As Thomas backs down on the trucks in the second illustration of Thomas and the Trucks, a grumpy van is visible in front. However, for the remainder of the story, a coal truck is in front of it and what's more, the van appears to lose its face and even more, it turns into a utility wagon. * In later editions, Thomas is missing his "1" in the third illustration of Thomas and the Trucks. * In Thomas and the Trucks, the text says Thomas passed several stations and bridges before entering Henry's Tunnel. But in later maps of Sodor, there are no bridges or stations between Vicarstown and Henry's Tunnel. * In the fifth illustration of Thomas and the Trucks, the third and fourth trucks appear to have fused together. * When James goes under the bridge, his tender is a plain cube shape. * In the last illustration of Thomas and the Breakdown Train, Gordon gains two boiler bands and is missing a window. In Other Languages Merchandise Wooden Railway |discontinued1=－ |highlights1= * "60 Years" Edition James prototype courtesy of ThomasTankMerch |photo1=WoodenRailway“60Years”EditionJames.jpg |name2=Introducing James |released2=2015 |discontinued2=2017 |highlights2= |photo2=WoodenRailway70thAnniversaryBlackJames.jpg }} Plarail Capsule Plarail Wedgwood China de:Thomas the Tank Engine es:Thomas la Locomotora de Tanque he:תומס הקטר ja:機関車トーマス pl:Tomek, Parowóz Tendrzak ru:Танк-паровозик Томас Category:Books Category:Railway Series Books Category:Australian Books Category:Chinese Books Category:Japanese Books Category:Korean Books Category:German Books